supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf was one of the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He was a member of the Koopa Troop, but eventually betrayed them for his own purposes. Ganondorf was the main antagonist of Season 2. Ganondorf didn't train to become stronger but rather enhanched his power. At the midway point of Season 2, Mecha Sonic siphoned his enhanched energy and Frieza used the Death Bomb on him like Cell. While the Triforce makes him immortal to natural causes, he apparently did not survive his injuries and the explosion of the Death Bomb and was likely deceased. However, Drago and Mecha Sonic's visions proved otherwise. Ganondorf eventually returned and siphoned back his power from Mecha Sonic and took power from Sasuke, Zombie Wasp, and Drago. Despite this, Ganondorf still couldn't beat Naruto, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Link, and Sheik. At the end of Season 2, Ganondorf survived the battle thanks to Cell and is put in a rejuvination tank and is forced to rejoin the Koopa Troop. After Zombie Reed's defeat, and the eradication of the bad zombies, Ganondorf was about to leave the Koopa Troop but a hooded figure who served him convinced him otherwise. Remembering how Masquerade upgraded Alpha Hydranoid to support Nano Gear. Ganondorf decided to stay with the Koopa Troop stating they were going to upgrade Dharak. Ganondorf frequently battled Link in Season 4. In Season 5, Ganondorf is intent on going to Neathia for the same reasons as Bowser, and goes there with Bowser, Kazarina, and Sasuke who went after them in pursuit. After getting defeated again, Ganondorf and the others retreat. Ganondorf returns to Earth at the end of Season 5. In Season 6, Ganondorf battles against Luigi, but is defeated. In Season 7, he watches Frieza's disposal from the sidelines, and it is revealed that when Dharak was upgraded, Ganondorf inserted a mind control chip in his upgrades and decides to use it to destroy Sasuke and Mecha Sonic. However, his plan backfires when it is revealed Sasuke and Mecha Sonic knew about the chip and removed it months ago. Ganondorf is soon disposed of like Frieza is, but much faster. Before being disposed of, Ganondorf says the villains will rebel against Sasuke and Mecha Sonic and that Sasuke and Mecha Sonic will be defeated by Bowser. Ganondorf is revealed to be alive, but in stasis with the others who were disposed of. He is freed by Gill and Airzel. Later, Ganondorf joins the heroes. Ganondorf later engages Orochimaru in battle at Mute City. Appearance Ganondorf's appearance is based off his appearance in Twilight Princess/Brawl. Personality Ganondorf is a power hungry villain, and will do any means neccessary to become stronger. He is also manipulative, as he doesn't want R.O.B. to die because he doesn't want to lose control over Bowser. In Season 3, despite hating Sasuke, Ganondorf declared to the Koopa Troop they were going to upgrade Sasuke's Dharak to support Nano Gear. However, this was so he could take control of Dharak. However, Ganondorf is overconfident, as he didn't think Sasuke and Mecha Sonic had found the chip and removed it months ago. Before getting disposed of, Ganondorf reveals he truly respected Bowser, as he said Bowser was more prepared than him and that Bowser would defeat Sasuke and Mecha Sonic. Ganondorf is still smart though, because he knew Orochimaru's ambush was just a way for Sasuke and Mecha Sonic to buy time. Trivia *Ganondorf is the fifth villain to be disposed of. The first ones were Dark Captain Falcon, Stoica, Cell, and Frieza. *Ganondorf treated Bowser as one of his pawns in his quest for power, but before getting disposed of, he admitted Bowser was better than him. Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderers